Learning the Hard Way
by Shine Bright Like Equius
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently checking your teacher out. Humanstuck, Davekat. Crappy summary, yes I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently checking your teacher out.**

You can't help yourself. The way his hair sticks out in awkward angles and how there's always an angry expression etched onto his face. His short and slender body with the slightly feminine hips, and the way they sway while he's walking around the classroom or how his ass looks when he's bent over a desk to help a student with their work makes you think some of the nastiest thoughts you didn't even know your mind could create.

Oh God, the things you would do to him. You're a good four inches taller than he is, which would make it that much easier to dominate him, grab him by the shoulders, shove him against the wall, and make that man yours in more ways than one.

You lay your head on your desk and continue to think those awful thoughts about your teacher until you feel a particularly rough jab to the shoulder. You raise your head up to see a not so pleased Mr. Vantas.

"Strider."

"Yes, Mr. Vantas?" You give him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Why aren't you doing the work I assigned?"

"Well, that would require me to put in effort, and Striders don't waste their effort on pointless things like schoolwork."

He glared at you with a deep scowl.

"Yeah. Pretty ironic isn't it?" You lower your face to peek at him from the top of your shades and smirk.

"No. I think you should stay after class with me today so we can talk about your productivity and grades in this class."

"Ah, fine. Whatever." You wave your hand towards him dismissively.

He gave you another stern glance before turning away from you and walking over to his desk to sit down in front of his computer. Your eyes stayed on his hips the entire time.

You spent the rest of the class period with your head resting on your hand propped up by your elbow, staring blankly at the wall and waiting for the bell to ring, not paying much attention to the things around you.

When class finally let out, students hurriedly packed up their things and rushed out of the classroom with a quiet chatter.

Once the room was empty, you pulled a chair from a desk and dragged it up to the front of Mr. Vantas' desk and plopped yourself down in it then crossed your arms across your chest.

"You wanted to see me? Which I can totally understand why, I mean look at me. I'm hot."

He curled his upper lip up in disgust and glared at you.

"Shut your mouth, Strider. I want to talk to you about the fact that you're failing this class. Why won't you just do your work and stop spacing out in class?"

"Because I've got better things to think about, obviously."

"Oh, _please_ enlighten me on the thoughts running through your head that are so much more important than my class."

You wanted to tell him that the only thing you ever thought about in his class was bending him over a desk and having your way with him for hours at a time, but that probably wouldn't go over very well for many reasons.

"It's..a secret." You winced on the inside as soon as the words came from your mouth. Smooth Dave, real smooth. Way to make yourself sound like a fucking four year old schoolgirl trying to hide her crush for a boy on the playground.

"A secret? That's _very_ mature. Anyways, ignoring your idiocy, I think you need a tutor. You seem to have trouble paying attention when I teach and you never do any of your work. Now, I don't know if you won't do it because you don't feel like it, or it's because you really don't know what to do and you don't want to admit that and ruin your ego."

Oh hell no. You shot out of your chair so fast it toppled over behind you and you slammed your hands on his desk. You stared him straight in the eyes through your shades.

"I do not need a tutor. Tutors are for dumbass kids who can't tell left from right. I'm too good for a tutor. Dave Strider does not need a tutor."

"That's the only thing I think that can even possibly help you at this point."

"Can't I do some sort of..extra credit assignment or some shit like that?"

He rolled his eyes and gave you a ridiculous look.

"Watch your language. Anyways, that would have to be one hell of an assignment, Strider. It takes a lot to impress me and I doubt any measly little project you do will do the trick."

"Why don't I just write an essay about trees? Trees are good."

"Not good enough to bring your grade up more than two points, and trust me, you need more points than that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?! You need to help me out here, Mr. Vant-ass."

You snickered when his eyes narrowed dangerously at your little nickname, then you slammed your upper body against his desk and groaned loudly. You are so screwed, and you know it.

"I think I have a pretty good idea that could benefit the both of us."

Your head snapped up to look at him with surprised and slightly hopeful eyes.

"Why don't you stay after class with me about three or four times a week and I can tutor you myself. That way you aren't stuck with some stupid kid who won't even help you and I can make sure you're learning the proper things."

You totally didn't just squeal internally at the thought of spending some time with your hot teacher. Who cares if it's at a school, you two are alone together and that's all that matters to you at this point.

"Alright, cool. I'm down with it."

He nodded his head approvingly towards you then stood up and offered his hand to you, silently asking you to shake it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Strider."

Whoa, this dude seriously needs to chill. This isn't some important job interview that my entire life depends on.

You stared blankly at his extended hand until he glared at you and lowered it back to his side.

"Alright, get out. I've had enough of you today. We start tutoring tomorrow."

You lifted yourself off his desk and picked up the chair you knocked over earlier, scooting it back to it's respective desk. You began walking out of the room then turned around to give him a thumbs up and famous Strider smirk before turning back around and leaving the room.

You smiled when you heard an angry scoff coming from the room you just exited.

**Your name is Dave Strider and you can't wait until tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews and subscriptions. It's totally awesome that you guys like this!**

**And I forgot to put a disclaimer last time sooooooo**

**I don't own Homestuck and the lovely Dave and Karkat belong to the Huss of Lips. **

* * *

**Your name is Dave Strider and you are about to slam your face against a desk.**

Mr. Vantas has been droning on and on about the proper placement of adjectives for over forty minutes now and you don't think you can take any more.

You expected tutoring to be a little bit fun, but no. All you do is sit in a desk and stare at your teacher while he talks non stop for two hours and then you go home. What _really_ sucks about it all is that Mr. Vantas won't even stand up so you can get a good look at him from behind.

Since you're the only kid in the room, he notices if you aren't paying attention or if you start doodling on the corner of your paper. When he does, it isn't pretty. He'll start ranting about how he's "wasting his precious time tutoring your ass when he could be doing much better things with his life".

If there's one thing you've picked up from these lessons, it's that Mr. Vantas gets angry very easily. When he gets angry, he will not shut the hell up.

One time he caught you texting underneath the desk so he snatched your phone from your hands and wouldn't give it back until he was done yelling about how "teenagers are too obsessed with their electronics and they need to read more". You almost jumped out the window.

Today was probably one of the worst sessions you've had to subject yourself to. You had no clue what the hell Mr. Vantas was ranting about now, and you weren't about to try and figure it out.

He must have noticed you staring at the wall, blatantly not listening to him because his ranting stopped abruptly and you could feel his angry gaze on you.

"Damn it, Strider."

You turned your head to look at him with an uninterested look.

"Mh, what?"

He started mumbling angrily to himself, you could barely make out what he was saying. But the stuff you managed to hear, he didn't sound very happy.

"Why the fuck am I even doing this? You aren't paying any fucking attention to me at all. There's not one point in even fucking trying anymore."

"And I thought you told _me_ to watch my language."

You snorted when he groaned loudly and slammed his face against his desk.

"Heh, I thought of doing the same thing earlier. That's pretty ironic."

He raised his head from his desk to glare at you.

"I think I should just let you fail. You don't seem to care, so why should I even bother anymore? I tell you everything you need to know yet your grade has't improved. In fact, it actually went down a little! I'm gonna say fuck it an-"

"NO. No, no, no, no. You can't let me fail! I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!" Bro will kill you if you fail this class. You can barely handle getting your ass kicked during a normal strifing session, you can't imagine how bad it will be when he's really pissed.

"It's your own damn fault, Strider! I've done everything I can to help and it still isn't enough. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do either! This is fucking awful."

He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Why don't we just end this session early today. I'll try to figure something out ton-"

His voice was cut off by a techno beat coming from your phone. You pulled it out of your pocket to see that it was Bro calling you. You slid the answer button across the screen and put your phone up to your ear.

"'Sup."

"Hey little man, I can't pick you up today. I have a date tonight with that English kid. Been lookin' forward to this for weeks, I can't miss it."

"Fuuuuuck. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Have one of your friends take you home or walk there. I gotta go, don't wanna be late! See ya later!"

"But it's raini-"

The line clicked as it went dead.

"Fuck."

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Vantas was staring at you with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. My Bro can't come get me and all my friends are long gone. Looks like I'm gonna have to walk home.

You groaned and put your face in your hands.

Mr. Vantas looked around the room a bit before answering, "Well, I could give you a ride."

You whipped your head out of your hands and stared at him.

"Would you really do that?!" You couldn't keep the suprise and slight excitement out of your voice.

"You may get on my last nerve, but I can't make you walk home. It's pouring out there."

"Sweet! Thanks, Vant-ass!"

"Oh my God, stop calling me that. Anyways, it's not a problem."

You curled your hand into a fist and reached it out to him. He made a weird face but suprisingly did the same and bumped his fist against yours. Much to your embarassment, a huge smile came across your face and you couldn't get it to go away.

He grabbed a bunch of papers off of his desk and shoved them into his messenger bag, crumpling them all in the process.

"You're so organized." You snickered.

"Shut your damn mouth and come on, Strider."

He gestured you to follow him with his hand and turned off the lights before walking out of the room. After you walked out as well, he pulled a key from his pocket and locked the door.

"Alright, let's go." He shoved the key back in his pocket and started walking towards the entrance of the door. You couldn't keep your eyes off of his ass. It was just so perfect and round.

When you walked outside, you could only see one car in the parking lot and it was a Ford Mustang, so there's no possible way it was his.

"So, uh. Where's your car?"

"Are you fucking stupid? It's right in front of you." He pointed towards the silver Mustang.

"How the hell can you afford that? You're a fucking teacher. Were you a stripper before you started teaching or something?"

"Oh yeah, because I'm totally the kind of person who wants to get buttass naked and dance in front of a bunch of perverted old creeps."

"I always pegged you as the type. You should show me some of your moves sometime." You wiggled your eyebrows at him and smirked.

"Shut the hell up and get in the car." He bent over to unlock the car an-

Wait.

Hold up.

Was he..blushing?

You couldn't believe it. You, Dave Strider, made Mr. Vantas blush and fuck if it wasn't the cutest thing you had ever seen.

You opened up the door of the car and slid inside.

Shit, this is nice. So much better than your Bro's old beat up truck.

You shut the door and buckled your seat belt. Mr. Vantas did the same before he stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. You heard the car purr to life and you turned your head to look out the window with a slight upturn on the corner of your lips.

**Your name is Dave Strider and you can't stop smiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeee! Thanks for all the follows and reviews. It makes my heart warm.**

**I just love the thought of dominant Karkat.**

**I'm sorry it's so short**

**but I'll make up for it by making the next chapter pure smut.**

**Remember kids, these wonderful characters don't belong to me.**

**They belong to SatanIMEANHUSSIE.**

* * *

**Your name is Dave Strider and you feel so fucking awkward.**

You've been in Mr. Vantas' car for ten minutes and not a single word has been said besides him asking for directions. The tension is so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Do you think we could like..listen to some music, maybe?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

You reached your hand forward to press the on button for the radio, but his hand reached to do the same and you ended up brushing your fingers against his. You felt a spark where your fingers touched and you shot your hand back to it's respective place in your lap while he pulled his back to join the other on the steering wheel.

You felt your face heat up slightly and when you looked over at Mr. Vantas, sure enough there was a light pink dusting across his cheeks. It was as adorable as the first time you saw him blush, if not more.

The tension had increased twofold and you felt like it was even quieter than before, if that was even possible. You went back to staring out the window, watching the raindrops slowly make their way down the glass.

The car slowly pulled to a stop in front of your house and you reached your hand out to wrap it around the handle of the door. You turned to face the man sitting in the drivers seat.

"Thanks for doing this, Mr. Vantas."

"Just, uh..call me Karkat." His eyes were glued to the windshield in front of him.

Your eyes widened and you slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle a snort. His eyes shot over to your direction with a glare. You took a deep breath and moved your hand from your mouth.

"What the hell kind of name is Karkat?!"

"Fuck you! It's unique. You have one of the most common names in America. You aren't anything special. I, on the other hand, am extremely fucking special. Like a flower."

"Dude did you just compare yourself to a flower?"

You stared at eachother for a couple seconds in complete silence before bursting out into a loud laughter. It was a good three minutes before the laughter finally died down. You were both hunched over, panting heavily with tears prickling in the corners of your eyes and your hands clutching your stomachs.

As soon as you sat up, your breath got caught in your throat. During your fit of stupidity, you and Karkat had somehow moved closer to eachother. Your faces were only a few inches apart and you were both staring directly into eachother's eyes.

Without even thinking, you started moving your face closer. You stopped just before your mouth connected with Karkat's. They were so close you could feel his warm breath against your lips. You kept looking into his eyes, searching for any signs of disgust or discomfort in them. Finding none, you closed the gap between your lips.

You stayed completely still for a few seconds, which felt like forever to you, before you slowly pulled back and looked down at the floor mat of the car sheepishly.

You felt a pair of hands press against your shoulders and turn your body until you were pushed flat against the door of the car and your legs were up in the seat, bent up at the knees. Your eyes snapped up to see Karkat crawling towards you. With a little struggling, he managed to sit himself down on your lap.

He licked his lips and whispered, "Who told you to stop?"

You barely had time to register what he said before he reached up, tangled both of his hands in your hair, and crushed your lips together.

It was extremely sloppy and uncoordinated, but you didn't mind. It still felt fucking amazing.

You let him have control of the kiss, moving your hands down his sides and planting them firmly on his hips. He slid the tip of his tongue across your lower lip and you opened your mouth, letting his tongue slide in there and tangle it with yours.

Your hands rubbed small circles on his hips and you could feel him smile against your lips. His tongue danced around yours for a little while before he pulled his mouth from yours.

You made a noise of disappointment but it quickly turned into a soft moan when he tilted his head and started nipping down your neck. You sucked in a deep breath as he sucked on the shell of your ear. He was probably leaving marks, but you could really care less. Your fingers dug into his sides when he ground his hips against yours.

Jesus, he knew what he was doing.

While gently rocking his hips, one of his hands untangled from your hair and moved down to slide underneath your shirt. He ran his cool fingers up your ribs, the touches were so light you could barely feel them. He stopped when he reached one of your nipples and you gasped when he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

Suddenly, much to your displeasure, he detached his lips from your neck and moved his head up to press a soft kiss against your lips then pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. You both had labored breaths and cheeks as red as your eyes.

"So..do you want to come inside?" You could barely manage to get the words out between your heavy pants.

Karkat gave you one of the sexiest half smirks you had ever seen.

"Hell yes."

**Your name is Dave Strider and you don't know what just happened, but you sure as hell liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm sorry for taking forever on this chapter, I wanted to make it good.**

**AND I FAILED MISERABLY AT THAT.  
**

**Thanks for all the follows, lovemuffins.**

**And with that, enjoy this badly written smut.**

* * *

**Your name is Dave Strider and you're currently making out with your teacher.**

Your tongues are intertwined and your hands are running all over each other's bodies. Both of his legs were wrapped around your waist and you had him pressed up against a wall, supporting him with your arms.

You wrapped your arms tighter around him and pulled him from the wall to stumble around until you fell back against the bed with you on top of him, keeping your lips firmly against his.

You grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, disconnecting your lips to push it over his head and throw it on the floor, immediately doing the same with your shirt then attaching your mouth to his neck, licking and biting your way down to his collarbone.

When you got down to his nipple and bit down on it gently, he arched his back with a soft moan. You gave it one last bite before licking your way down his chest and stopping at the top of his pants. You flicked your eyes up at him to see his dazed expression. He gave you a slight nod, silently urging you to go on.

You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He lifted his hips to help you slide them down and you threw them to the floor to join both of your shirts.

His length was fully erect and your mouth was hovering over it. Karkat was biting his lip and staring at you impatiently.

"Just fucking do it Da-" His words cut off into a moan as you ran your tongue up the bottom of his member.

You pulled away to hover over it again, your lips barely touching the head. His hands found their way to your hair and tangled themselves in it. He gave an impatient growl and pushed your head down so his length slid into your mouth.

You started moving your head up and down slowly, wrapping your hand around his base and moving your hand to match the pace of your mouth.

You could hear his sharp intake of breath as you sped up, the noises he was making encouraging you to go faster. The fingers in your hair tightened and began to push your head up and down faster. You liked the idea of him having control over you.

He tugged your head from his member and pulled you up to his level to smash his lips against yours. You kept pumping his shaft with your hand at a fast pace. He moaned against your lips and you took the opportunity to shove your tongue in his mouth.

You used your free hand to feel around for your dresser until you found the drawer and pulled it open to grab a small tube. You pulled the hand on his dick away and popped open the cap of lube, pouring a generous amount on your fingers.

You threw the tube on the bed and moved your fingers to his entrance, pressing against it gently. You began to push it in slowly, looking into Karkats eyes for any signs of pain. Finding none, you pushed it in all the way, then slid it back out. When you started to push it back in, you added a second finger. Karkat winced and scrunched his face up in pain. You mumbled soothing words into his ear, feeling himself relax around your fingers. You spread your fingers apart inside him, stretching him out. He gasped softly when you removed your fingers.

You grabbed the lube and poured some in your hand and spread it around on your shaft. The tube was tossed away carelessly and you positioned yourself over his entrance.

Karkat moved his hands up to slide the shades off of your face. You opened your eyes to stare into his directly. He was taken aback by the dark red color of your eyes.

Without any warning, you began to push yourself into him. His eyes squeezed shut in pain, and you pressed your lips against his to distract him.

Once you were fully inside of him, you paused and let him adjust to the feeling. You kept pressing soft kisses to his mouth and assuring him that it was going to be okay.

After a couple minutes, you could feel Karkat start to relax.

"Okay..you can move now." He fluttered his eyes open to look at you with a slight smile on his face.

You smiled back at him and slowly pulled yourself out then pushing yourself back in. He gasped and scrunched his eyes shut again. You slid your hand up to intertwine your fingers with his.

You started moving at a steady pace and he lifted his head up to press his lips against yours. You could feel him moan against your lips and his back arched as you went deeper inside. You shifted your hips around, speeding up your thrusts and trying to find the one spot you knew would make him see white.

When he let out a loud moan, arched his back up, and tightened his hold on your hand, you knew you hit it. You aimed your thrusts in that one spot and Karkat begged you to go faster, so that's exactly what you did.

He threw his head back when you gave him a particularly rough thrust, and you pressed your face between his neck and shoulder, kissing or biting anywhere your lips touched.

When you started picking up speed, you couldn't stand it anymore. You needed to hear him say your name, look into those beautiful brown eyes.

You lifted your head up and stared at him. His eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust and he was biting his lip to contain any noises he was making.

"Please," you said softly. "Please let me hear you."

Before he could open his mouth to protest, you started moving even faster, basically pounding into him. He moaned out your name, and it was the most arousing thing you had ever heard.

It wasn't long before you knew you were close, the way his hips moved against yours, the sounds he was making, and the way he was looking into your eyes was almost too much for you to handle.

You rammed mercilessly into him and he was practically screaming. Both of your bodies were slick with sweat and with one final push, you both fell over the edge.

He arched his back up, his eyes widened, he squeezed your hand as tightly as he could, and he screamed your name so loud you were sure the neighbors could hear. You moaned his name as well, feeling him come with you.

You collapsed on top of him and you both laid there, completely silent other than your heavy breathing. Your eyes had just closed when you heard your door slam open.

"Oh my God."

Your eyes shot open to see Bro standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Fuck."

**Your name is Dave Strider and you're so fucking screwed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short.**

**This chapter is also a butt.**

**I apologize for both of these things.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows.**

**It makes my heart grow.**

**Kind of like the Grinch.**

**Except I didn't try to ruin Christmas.**

* * *

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're scared shitless.**

Dave's brother was standing at the front of the room while you and Dave were sitting in the bed, completely naked. He showed no emotion, a perfect poker face.

He was going to call you a sick bastard and throw you out of the house and you knew it. He opened his mouth and you cringed.

Oh God, oh God. He's gonna kill yo-

"Cool."

Here it-

Wait.

What the fuck?

You had a shocked look on your face and Dave had his eyebrows raised at his brother in confusion.

"It would be nice if you two could keep your moaning to a minimal. It's pretty hard to concentrate on making my smuppets when all I can hear is 'DAVE, HARDER, HARDER, YESSSSSS.'"

Before either of you could respond, he was gone. How the hell did he even get out so fast?

"Strider, could you please enlighten me on what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"I think that's his way of saying he approves." Dave gave you a thumbs up which made you groan and slap your palm against your face.

"Fucking Striders are so weird.

"And proud of it, babe."

You whipped your head around and shot him an angry glare.

"Don't ever call me babe."

"Whatever you say, darlin'." He smirked and pretended to tip a hat to you. You groaned again and threw your legs over the edge of the bed, shuddering when your feet hit the cold floor.

"Where ya goin', darlin'?"

"Fucking stop with the southern drawl. I'm getting up so I can get dressed." You stood up but almost fell back on the bed when a sharp pain ran up your spine.

"Shit, Dave. Did you have to be so hard? My ass is killing me."

"You're the one who asked me to go harder. Besides, you obviously liked it. The way you were moaning my name and-"

"OH MY GOD. Shut. Up." You flipped him off with one hand while the other one reached for your clothes. You pulled up your boxers and Dave slammed his face into the matress while groaning loudly.

"What the hell is your problem?"

His response was muffled by the sheets and all you could hear was "Mppppppphhhhhh".

"English, please."

He lifted his head from the blankets and pouted at you. It was actually pretty cute, but you weren't about to let him know that.

"I was enjoying the view."

You flipped him off again, then grabbed a shirt and threw it over your head.

"I probably need to go home. I have to grade papers or some other teacherly shit."

Dave shot out of the bed and hastily put on his boxers. You raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Let me walk you to your car."

He walked over to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You hung your head down so he wouldn't see your blush and he pulled you out of the door.

You walked past Bro on the couch, who gave you a thumbs up without looking up from his pile of creepy puppets.

"Nice to meet you!" You managed you yell to him before Dave pulled you out of the house.

"You're so lame, Karkat."

"Shut the hell u-" You were cut off by Dave pressing his lips against yours softly. You sighed contentedly and melted into the kiss.

Dave pulled away and smiled when you gave a noise of protest.

"Go grade some papers." He gave you a slight tap on your ass and you yelped, whipping around to yell at him, but he was already inside the house.

How the _fuck_ did they do that so fast?

You walked to your car, slipped inside and flipped open the sun visor.

"Holy fuck."

Your neck was covered in hickies. You had no idea how to cover them up. You could ask Kanaya to hide them with some makeup, but then she would ask how you got them. You couldn't let anyone find out, or you would lose your job for sure.

You continued to inspect your neck in the tiny mirror until something caught your eye.

Oh shit. Was that..

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're wearing Dave Strider's shirt. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER THAT TOOK FOR-FUCKING-EVER TO COME OUT WITH. WHOOOOO!**

**This chapter is even more of a butt then the last one.**

**But it's full of some nice arguing between Sollux and Karkat. **

**You guys like that right**

**right**

**riiiiight**

**/sobs**

* * *

**Your name is Kar****kat Vantas and your roommate won't shut the fuck up.**

"So...who gave you all those hickes?"

You were about to kill something, your douchebag roommate won't shut up about the dark marks scattered all over your neck. You couldn't do anything to cover them up, but you did manage to hide Dave's shirt with an old jacket you found in the back of your car.

"Nobody. Shut the fuck up." You glared hatefully at your annoying, unpleasant, asshole roommate, Sollux Captor.

"Why won't you take your jacket off? What are you hiding under there? Huh? Huuuuuh?" He was sitting on the couch, laptop open on the table in front of him, the screen showing some sort of code he was working on.

"The more you speak the more I want to punch you in the fucking face. If you keep talking, I'll snap your fucking laptop in half. I already said I'm not hiding anything. Stop asking, asshole."

"Alright, if you're not gonna tell me I'll just have to find out myself."

"What the fuck do you mean by t-"

Your words were cut off when Sollux leaped from the couch and tackled you. You landed on the floor with a loud thud and held back a groan when a sharp pain shot up your spine. He squeezed your legs between his thighs to prevent you from getting up. You thrashed around violently and tried to claw Sollux's hands away when he pressed one against your shoulder to hold you down and used the other one to rip down the zipper of your jacket.

He stared wide eyed at the white shirt with red sleeves and a broken record on the front. He knew it was Dave's, but who wouldn't? The kid wore it atleast once a week.

"Oh my God. Karkat. What the hell is this?"

"Get the fuck off me and maybe I'll tell you, you piece of shit."

Sollux snickered and climbed off of you, moving to sit cross-legged beside you. You lifted yourself up with a groan when another shock of pain hit your back. Sollux gave you a confused look and you glared at him, silently telling him not to say a fucking word.

"Today Dave's brother couldn't pick him up from his tutoring session. I, being the generous fucker I am, offered to give him a ride home because it was raining really hard. The car ride was really fucking awkward and neither of us really said anything. When we got to his house, we both kinda sat there in silence. Next thing I knew, the asshole was on top of me and my tongue was shoved so far down his throat I could taste what he ate for lunch."

"Ew. That's fucking disgusting. So you guys made out in your car. What's the deal with the shirt? Why are you wearing it?"

"Be patient, asshat. I'm getting there. Anyways, he invited me inside his house and of course I'm not gonna say no. We went to his bedroom and we fucked. It was so amazing by the w-"

"I didn't ask if it was good or not dumbass. Hurry up and finish this, I'm hungry."

"If you would stop fucking interrupting me I could get finish the damn story. Impatient little fuck."

Sollux flipped you off with both hands, then imitated zipping his mouth shut with his fingers and folded them in his lap while he stared at you with an innocent expression. You rolled your eyes and scowled deeply.

"Good. Well we're lying there, basking in all our orgasmic glory, and his fucking brother walks in. Here's the crazy part, he gave us a fucking thumbs up and said cool. Like, what the fuck is up with that?!"

"He knows your like..six years older than him, right?"

"Yes! He knows I'm Dave's teacher. I've had conferences with him plenty of times. I don't fucking get it. How is one even on that level of not giving a fuck? Anyways, in my haste to get out of that insanse asylum, I grabbed Dave's shirt by accident."

A sadistic grin made it's way onto Sollux's face. You raised an eyebrow in confusion when he leaned in close and wiggled his eyebrows at you.

"So, who gave and who recieved?"

You growled and punched Sollux in the arm with as much force as you could. He yelped and rubbed his arm with a pained expression on his face.

"That's none of your fucking business, Captor! You're such an asshole."

You lifted yourself off the floor and stretched out, the pain in your back coming yet again, making you want to crumple on the floor and curl into a ball.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm covered in sweat and I think there's some jizz on my stomach."

"Fucking gross, Karkat."

You flipped him off and walked towards the bathroom, trying your best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in your backside.

You were about to shut the door when Sollux called out to you.

"Hey Karkat."

"Fucking what?"

"I know you were the one who got fucked. You're limping and moving your hips like someone who just got nailed into a mattress."

You slammed the bathroom door shut and smashed your head against the wall when you heard Sollux snicker and shut the door of his bedroom. Probably going to masturbate like the perverted asshole he is.

You sighed and slipped your arms out of the sleeves of your shirt and pulled it up over your head. You threw it on the floor, but not before you pressed it against your nose and inhaled deeply while a small smile crept it's way onto your face.

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you fucking love the way Dave Strider smells.**

* * *

**Every time I wrote Sollux, my laptop tried to change it to Pollux and I just **

**can't stop laughing**

**what the fuck is a pollux**

**EDIT: I now know what a pollux is**

**I am so stupid omg **


End file.
